


Friday the 13th

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe-Mafia, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Murder, Only in the movie relax, Romantic Fluff, Scary Movies, Short & Sweet, Spooky, Sweet, TWID, Tags Are Fun, Yandere Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scary movie with Pearl and Sheena





	Friday the 13th

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



“I am NOT a chicken!”

Pearl crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks in a mild scowl, the French woman might be a feared mafia boss but at the moment she was looking more like a teenager who just had their honor challenged in a bad dare.

“Of course you are not babe; I’m just saying you might not enjoy it that much, that’s all.” Sheena had a too knowing smirk on her face as she stood in front of the big TV. She opened the DVD box in her hands and with a mischievous grin she glanced over at her girlfriend, “Are you really sure you wanna do this? There’s no shame in backing out now.”

Pearl looked uneasy and somewhat fidgety –trembling, actually- as her eyes couldn’t stay away from the morbid cover of the DVD box, but nodded nevertheless. “Y-yes, let’s do it.” She gulped.

Sheena let out a small sigh, “Okay, let me know when you want to stop.”

She finished setting up the equipment so they could get started, and soon she was sitting next to the French woman in the big couch of their cozy living room, a bowl of pop corn on her hand and the DVD player remote on the other. She pressed play and smiled at her, “Here we go!”

Soon the TV started displaying the opening credits for the movie they had picked for the night:   _Friday the 13 th._ A one of a kind movie, cult classic, iconic horror film well known for generations. Therefore, the exact kind of movie Pearl would never want to watch.

So why were they there, right in front of a high definition big screen with that exact movie playing for the next hour and a half, on a Friday the 13th nevertheless?

The reason was simple: Amethyst. More specifically, Amethyst challenging Pearl to watch that specific movie in that specific night.

It had all started the week prior, the whole gang was hanging out at their base –also known as Lapis’ house- and Garnet brought up the topic it was October already. That of course meant Halloween night was coming soon. Usually, that particular holiday held no meaning to any of them; they would just treat it as normal work day. But since that was the very night Lapis had Peridot ‘ _delivered_ ’ to her home (no wonder it took her so long to woo the short woman) she wanted to have a celebration, just to commemorate the night her sweetheart finally became officially a part of her everyday life.

They all started throwing ideas, some of them good and some of them just terrible –like breaking into a public pool at night, thanks but no thanks Jasper- until Amethyst proposed staying in watching a scary movie. And of course Pearl immediately tried to withdraw the attention from such a plan, something that didn’t go unnoticed by the short Latina. She started calling her chicken and mocking her in front of everybody like they were teenagers, making the taller girl frown and flush her cheeks. _That_ led to a lame (yet amusing) argument between them which led to a last minute bet: if Pearl could make it through a scary movie without passing out or turning off the TV then the short girl would do all her laundry and dish washing duties for the next three turns –the chore wheel they had on the freezer didn’t work well since Amethyst was too lazy to do hers (she hated water anyways) and Pearl enjoyed doing all of them. But if she did chicken out, her punishment for losing the bet would be wearing a chicken hat Amethyst kept under a pile of her dirty socks in her room.

Sufficed to say the dirty socks part was what she feared most about that punishment.

What Pearl hadn’t count on was that Amethyst would be the one to pick the movie. Turned out that particular October was the only one to have a Friday the 13th in many years (the next one wouldn’t come for another six to top) and of course the shorter girl wouldn’t miss the opportunity use it to mess with her. Sitting in front of the TV she could still hear her mocking words.

“ _Watch out P, this movie is not for wimps. You might pass out_!”

“ _Legend has it if you watch this movie on a Friday 13 th then Jason himself will rise from the lake and come after you. And no amount of nagging will save you from a big ass axe_.”

“ _Are you suuure you wanna do this? You can just admit you’re a big chicken and leave it here_.”

“ _Hey P, you might wanna change to regular pants before you watch the movie so you don’t feel sad when you ruin them. You know, when you wet them. Like the big baby you are_.”

“ _How many muffins you think I can fit in my mouth_?”

She made a confused face at the last one before shrugging it off, her focus back to the screen in front of her. It didn’t seem too terrible until the first murder happened, and not even ten minutes into the plot. Funny enough the woman sitting next to her seemed to be having a blast, laughing every now and then and offering her popcorn without taking her eyes off the screen.

Pearl winced as another teen fell victim to the killer’s slaughter. “I have no idea how people can indulge in this as entertainment.”

“Hey, it’s like you said; people always find fascinating ways to waste their time.” She grabbed a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth, “Also, it’s hilarious.”

“Hilarious?! It’s an abomination!” She waved her arms towards the TV as one character had her face slammed with an axe, “How can you think this is funny?”

Sheena smiled at her lover’s reaction, “That’s cause you are not seeing this the right way babe. Think about it, why do you think people still watch a movie that it’s over 30 years old?”

Pearl seemed thoughtful for a moment, “Because it’s a classic of its genre?”

“Because it’s so bad it’s great.”

Now Pearl was looking at her like she had lost her senses, “Come on, don’t you see it? This movie was made in the 80’s! The worst decade for anything taste-required in the whole century back then. The only thing worse than fashion those days was movie special effects, just look at it!”

The French girl tried her best to understand what she was saying but she was still in the dark. She made a confused expression as another murder took place before adverting her eyes; it was too morbid for her. “I’m sorry but I still don’t see it.”

“Let me show you then.” Sheena took the DVD player remote and went back a couple scenes, back to when the couple at the beginning was about to engage in intercourse. “First of all, this movie was the one to set the rules for surviving all horror movies. Rule number one; never have sex in an old dark barn. Especially if you are a stupid teenager.”

Pearl had a small grin after that so she continued, “Rule number two; don’t ignore the blatantly obvious signs. Especially if you are a stupid teenager that will be counseling in a summer camp that had a boy drowned there. I mean come _on_ , she _literally_ got told there was a death curse! And nobody is wiser than Crazy Ralph, that poor drunken old man.”

“His name was _Crazy Ralph_.”

“The true name of wisdom.” Now the room was both filled with giggles and fake screams of horror from the TV. “And rule number three; don’t befriend the weird old lady that is always just ‘coincidentally’ always hanging around a cursed camp but never getting murdered. And cooks are practically the summer camp equivalent of butlers, and it’s _always_ the butler. It was too obvious.”

“Unless you are a stupid teenager?” She smiled.

“See? Now you get it!” They both laughed as Sheena scooped closer to her lover, soon wrapping an arm around her.

A little while passed and the film continued, Pearl didn’t look as stressed anymore so Sheena spoke up again at the part one of the girls was facing the murderer in one of the cottages; “Also, this? It’s hysterical! That's the worse afraid face I’ve ever seen! Looks more like she just found out her mom invited her crush out for her.” Pearl giggled a little at that, “She even put her hands over her head, who does that? Is she screaming for her life or trying to look good for a selfie?” Now Pearl was shaking with a repressed smile, “I bet this is what her Instagram would be like; hash tag _summer camp_ hash tag _at old barn_ _with bf_ , hash tag _gonna get it in tonite_ , hash tag _JK,_ hash tag _just getting murdered_ , hash tag _LOL_ ”

She heard the peach haired woman let out a warm laugh and smiled more openly, so she fast forwarded a bit to the part one boy was lying on a couch with a sliced throat, “Oooh and this one, I don’t know you but the guy’s looking like a sex doll to me.”

“Sheena!”

“What? You know I’m right.” She smirked at Pearl’s blushed face, “Honestly, almost every single dead body here looks like a sex doll and this was the 80’s so they probably are. The director must’ve been a kinky weirdo.”

“You don’t know that! It was the 80’s; the budget was surely just too short.”

“His name was Sean S. _Cunnin_ gham!”

They both burst out in laughter at that brilliant observation, eyes screw shut and bodies shaking violently with joyful sounds. Pearl was now leaning against Sheena from her seat, her shoulder pressed against the bigger girl in a state of complete relaxation. As their laughter died off she looked up to the pink haired woman and met her gaze. And like always, those big bright eyes took her breath away.

“Pearl? Are you okay?” Sheena smiled at her with mild concern, tightening her hold on her. The shorter girl stared for another second before letting out a dreamy sigh.

“Yes, sorry, I just…I’m so happy to have you in my life.” Her eyes were half lidded and had a goofy grin. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find someone like you. You are so wonderful and amazing, and you always make everything better. From the very beginning, my life is so much better since I met you.” She snuggled up to her, wrapping her arms around her,“I love you so much Sheena, with all my heart.”

Now the taller girl’s cheeks were as pink as her hair. She smiled lovingly and caressed her cheek with one hand, her gaze landing on pale blue eyes. “I love you too Pearl. You are the best thing that ever happened to me, my life also became a thousand times better because of you. I can’t phantom where would I be if I hadn’t met you.” She inched closer, being so close she could feel the French girl breath tingling her lips. “My sweet pearly bird.”

Soon the gap was closed and they became a mess of blushed faces and pants, lips moving in a slow pace, and both holding onto each other like only they existed and the world around them didn’t matter. In that moment it sure as hell didn’t, all that mattered was the person in their arms, the person that made everything ok, worth it, _better_. Something they would fight desperately with their last breaths to keep alive, no matter what. Because nothing was too difficult or too painful when they were holding each other like this, everything would be ok as long as they remained forever with this feeling. A mixture of dizzy, electric hot and cold overtaking their bodies and souls. A feeling of thankful joy and relief for existing at the same time. For having each other in their lives.

They had to break their embrace since air was something important to keep close, and when they opened their eyes they exchanged coy smiles and shushed whispers of eternal love. They both still had flushed faces, and soon got comfortable against the couch once again still cuddling and holding each other close as they continued watching the not-so-scary-now movie. The whole time they kept warm feeling, never leaving them not even for a second and making it to the end together. Just like they promised to do every time, for the rest of their lives.

The next day the entire state of Delmarva could hear Amethyst’s groaning as she did the dishes and laundry by herself, not to mention when she remembered that now she had to throw a Halloween party at her district since she had bet Lapis that Pearl would chicken out.

This would be a _very_ interesting Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like


End file.
